New Winx
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Raquelle had been living at the ophanage for 16 years as a normal teenager but someone forgot to tell her she was a fairy. A fairy with powers no has ever heard of until now. NOW COWRITTEN WITH JAKEVORONKOV1.
1. Chapter 1

New Winx

'Happy Birthday!' Ella and Lucy yelled

Raquelle was lying in her bed. Today was her sixteenth birthday but it still felt like any normal day but every year her friends would always have her celebrate. Who knew what they had in store for today.

'Thanks guys' Raquelle said

'So what did you wish for this time? Wait let me guess, that you could get out of here?' Lucy asked

'I wish that everyday but I wished that someone would adopt me or that I knew my real family, I had the dream again, the bright blue sky of a beautiful day, then out of nowhere a raging battle, I'm put in some sort of ship or escape pod and then the dream ends.'

'But it's just a dream though isn't it? Dreams aren't real' Ella asked

'I know but this dream seems about as real as dreams can get, almost like a memory in a way'

'Well enough talk, we are going shopping for your birthday' Lucy said

'No anything but shopping' Raquelle said sarcastically but grins afterwards

'It is so painful to try on a few clothes and buy cool accessories' Ella remarked

'Yes it is, I'm amazed that I'm still alive' all three of them broke out into fits of laughter

At Alfea

Miss Faragonda was reading a letter. She had been rereading this letter for over 16 years. The letter was about Sparks being destroyed but mainly that a young girl from Sparks was sent away to Earth so she would live while others perished at the hands of the Ancient Witches. When the girl turned 16 it was asked that she was told about her true background and whether or not she wanted to attend Alfea to control her powers. Now that 16 years had passed, it was time. Miss Faragonda finished reading the letter and set it down on the desk.

'Transportus Earth'

An orb began to glow and expand until it grew into a portal. Miss Faragonda walked though and the portal immediately vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ooh, try this one and this one' Ella said

Raquelle and her friends were at Gardenia Mall celebrating her birthday. Raquelle had been dragged to nearly every store and right now they were at Forever New.

'Girls please; can we just go get lunch now?' Raquelle asked

'Yeah, in a minute after you try on these clothes' Lucy replied

'But you said that half an hour ago'

'Alright, but just try on the clothes first and then we'll get lunch. I promise' Lucy said

'Ok, but once I'm done I'm putting these back and heading straight to the food court, with or without you guys'

'Oh come on Raquelle you have to buy something. It's your birthday' Ella said

'But what if I don't have enough? You know Mrs. Collingwood doesn't pay us very much for all the work we do for her.'

'We'll all chip in then and then see how much money we have altogether' Lucy said

'No, I couldn't ask you to spend you hard earned money on me just because it's my birthday' Raquelle said

'Well tough, because we're going to, so quit your complaining and choose something already.' Ella said

'What if there isn't something I like here?' Raquelle asked

'Well then we'll go to another store. We're going to every store until you buy something don't you can get out of this girl.' Lucy said

'Hey I thought you wanted to go to lunch. All this time you've been standing here while you could have been trying on those clothes. Stop procrastinating and try them on already' Ella said

'Ok I'll try them on'

Line Break

Miss Faragonda had stepped out of the portal landing in front of the orphanage knocking on the door twice.

Finally the door was opened by a lady who seemed to be in her forties and looked terrible like she hated looking after orphans.

'What do you want, adoption day is on Saturday' Mrs. Collingwood said hoarsely

'I've come to see Ms Raquelle Willis.' Miss Faragonda said

'She isn't here, she out celebrating some birthday with two other girls, come back later'

'I'll wait here until she arrives, thank you' Miss Faragonda was getting annoyed with this woman but didn't show it.

'Fine, come in but don't make yourself at home'

'I don't plan to' Miss Faragonda muttered to herself

Line break

'Raquelle you are so stubborn, you haven't bought from the past stores we've been to. The next store we go to you will buy something and I'll make sure of it.' Lucy said

'But we've been to nearly every store' Raquelle said

'We haven't been to Stylin Shoes yet, so you will buy something from there'

'Ooh, I love that store. They have the cutest heels there, come on let's go' Ella said

At this both Lucy and Raquelle starting laughing

'You are so blonde, Ella' Raquelle said still laughing

'What, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I can't like shopping' Ella said annoyed

'Come Ella, let's go already so we can be back in time and not get in trouble by Mrs. Collingwood'

'Found anything yet Raquelle?' Lucy asked

'No not yet, but I'm sure something will come if your involved' Raquelle said

'How about these shoes, they're like Cinderella's glass slippers except there not made of glass and they're really sparkly.' Ella asked

'They are nice but we have to afford them remember?' Raquelle said

'Don't worry we can, I've already looked at the price tag'

'Alright then, I'll take them'

'Good, I pay for them and them we can go' Ella said

Line Break

The three girls were walking through the front doors when they were stopped by Mrs. Collingwood.

'Ella, Lucy go upstairs to your rooms. Raquelle come with me'

'Have I done anything wrong Mrs. Collingwood?' Raquelle asked

'No, there is someone here to see you. If you're lucky, she might take you away from here which one less child for me to look after, so don't screw up. Now go into my office, that's where she's waiting'


	3. Chapter 3

Raquelle walked into Mrs Collingwood's office to find a short plump woman sitting at her desk. She seemed to be in her elderly years. Raquelle hoped that this woman was her long lost grandmother who she had never heard of. As soon as Raquelle was inside, Mrs Collingwood slammed the door closed. Knowing she couldn't walk out, she walked over and sat down next to the woman. There was an awkward silence until the lady spoke up.

'Hello my dear. I am Miss Faragonda.' She said

'Hello' Raquelle said quietly 'My name is Raquelle, Raquelle Willis' she said a little louder

'Oh I know who you are Raquelle. You must be wondering why I am here? I am here because you need to know of your heritage. You're not just any girl Raquelle'

'I'm not and what do you mean need to know of my heritage.' Raquelle asked

'Ok Raquelle, I want you to listen to me carefully. What I tell you don't have to believe but it is the truth. Raquelle what do you remember about your parents, do you have any memories of the day you arrived, why you arrived.'

Miss Faragonda saw that she had hit a soft spot. The girl did know something

'I do have something but it's just a dream. It's crazy.' Raquelle answered

'Tell me. It might help explain what I have to tell you'

'Well it isn't nice. It starts off with a beautiful sky, green grass. The perfect day. Then everything turns bad. I see the city being destroyed by three people. Everyone running, some are fighting. Then the dream changes. I see two people, a man and a woman carrying a baby in her arms. She puts the baby in some pod like an escape pod and it shoots off into the sky. Then the dream ends.'

'The three ancient witches' Faragonda said quietly

'Is there anything else? This is important Raquelle' Miss Faragonda said in a scare voice

'How is this important? It's a dream. Nothing else.' Raquelle said

'Raquelle how often do you have this dream. Recurring dreams aren't just dreams. They are memories from a past childhood. Do you see where I am going with this'

'You're saying that the baby is me.' Raquelle asked

'Yes. Do you remember anything else? Was there anyone else you saw? Try to remember the pod shooting off, was there only one?'

Raquelle suddenly was deep in thought. This lady was crazy. She had never met Raquelle before yet she seemed to know everything about her. Suddenly she saw another glimpse of the dream.

'Actually no, there's another pod next to the baby which you think is me. Theirs is a baby with red bouncy hair. She was sleeping but she had this pendant around her neck.' Raquelle said

'Bloom' Miss Faragonda said quietly but not enough

'Who's Bloom? Is she the baby in the other pod?' Raquelle asked

'Yes, Raquelle, I know this seems crazy to you but it is all real. Bloom is an Earth Fairy just like you are. You both came from Sparks'

Raquelle sprung from her chair. This woman was crazy. Raquelle a fairy.'

'Fairies don't exist. And what is Sparks. A theme park of some sort?' Raquelle asked

'No Sparks is a world. You don't live in the world you thought you did. There are many other worlds besides yours.'

'So you're saying I'm a fairy. This Bloom is a fairy. There are multiple worlds besides mine. We both come from a place Sparks. You expect me to believe this?' Raquelle asked

'No, you can if you want but it is the truth'

'There are many other fairies out there, right?' Raquelle asked

'Yes, and they learn to control their powers at Alfea. Alfea is a school. You aren't the only fairy who doesn't know about her powers. Bloom was exactly like you. She too was raised here in Gardenia. Except she lived with adopting parents.' Faragonda explained

'So I'm a fairy, right…um…ok…' Raquelle became nervous

'Raquelle you have two choices: one you can come with me to Alfea or you can stay here on earth and resume you normal life.'

I have a choice?' Raquelle asked

'Of course. I wouldn't force you to go anywhere.'

'Ok…well can I think on it. I don't have to decide right now do I?

'Certainly, I'll come back tomorrow Raquelle. I'm sorry that I can't give you a longer deadline but the school term does start the day after tomorrow.'

'Ok then, so what time will you be here tomorrow?'

'Same time as today, 3:00pm' Miss Faragonda said

'Ok'

'I'll see you tomorrow Raquelle. I really hope you do choose to come.' And with that Miss Faragonda walked out of the office.

Mrs Collingwood walked in after her. 'So is she adopting you or did you screw up your chance?'

'She said she was coming back tomorrow' Raquelle answered

'Hmm well let's hope she takes you away.' She stormed out of the room.

Raquelle got up and went to her room. She knew Elle and Lucy would want to know what happened


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raquelle was sitting on her bed explaining to her friends that an old lady had come to see her. Raquelle told them that she might be leaving tomorrow if the lady liked her and wanted to adopt her. Of course she didn't want to tell her friends that she had been given the choice to stay if she wanted to and that she was leaving tomorrow as soon as possible. How would her friends react to that. That she was taking her first chance to get out of this craphole and that she was leaving her friends behind never to see them again? Of course she wouldn't want that. Tomorrow when she told Miss Faragonda that she had decided to leave she had to tell her friends. She would miss them but she wanted to know more about what Miss Faragonda told her. She wasn't just some normal orphan girl anymore – well maybe she was still an orphan, she didn't know if her parents were alive, which they probably weren't – she was a fairy from another world.

'So if she likes you, then you think she'll adopt you?' Lucy asked

'Yes I hope so, but I don't mean that I want to leave you girls behind, we all want a family don't we? That's why we're here, besides the fact that we're being taken care of but that we can have a real family again. People who want us to be part of their family. I've been here for sixteen years, I thought that I would never get out of here, but now someone has come to see me. I want to be part of a family again.' Raquelle answered saddened that she couldn't tell her friends the truth.

'Well if you do go, you will write to us won't you?' Elle asked hopefully

'I'll try to' Raquelle knew that her friends probably wouldn't be receiving letters from her. She was going to a whole new world that she knew nothing about.

'Ok then, but we still have to wait if she does adopt you.' Lucy said

'I know but she was really nice today. I do hope that she does adopt me.'

Mrs Collingwood came into the room to tell the girls that it was their turn to make dinner. The girls went downstairs and didn't say another word that night.

**Line Break**

Raquelle was waiting in her room with her friends until Mrs Collingwood came up to say that Miss Faragonda was here. Raquelle went downstairs into the main office where she saw the lady waiting. She closed the door behind as she went in.

'So Raquelle, have you made up your mind? Do you wish to stay or would you like to learn about your life and come back with me?' Miss Faragonda said

'Yes I would like to come, one I do want to know about my life, my history behind it and two I don't know what to say to my friends and everyone if I stayed. And I also want to leave this place even though I'd be leaving me friends.'

'Oh good, I glad that you've decided to learn more about yourself. Alfea is a wonderful school. I think you'll like it there. Well then are your bags packed then?'

'No actually, my friends don't know that you gave me a choice, they think that I could still stay, well they hope. I can pack them now and then come back down.' Raquelle said

'Yes and you can tell your friends that you are leaving and say your final goodbyes while you're up there. I will be waiting out in the lounge area for when you come down.' Miss Faragonda said

'Ok I be down soon. I don't that many clothes.'

Raquelle went back upstairs to her room. She told the girls that she was leaving the orphanage. The girls helped her pack and Elle gave her the shoes that she brought for her birthday.

'Here, take these with you. Maybe you can wear out to a special dinner or something.' Raquelle could hear the misery in her voice. She took the shoes and gave her a hug. Lucy hugged her as well. Raquelle put the shoes at the top of the suitcase and zipped it closed. She went downstairs to where Miss Faragonda was waiting as was Mrs Collingwood who had a massive grin on her face. But she wasn't happy to see that Raquelle found a family.

'Are you ready?' Miss Faragonda asked

'Yes, I'm ready' Raquelle answered

'Right let's go then. I've already signed the guardian papers for you.'

Miss Faragonda opened the door and followed Raquelle outside. Raquelle got into the silver Calais that was waiting. Soon she was off.

**Line Break **

The car stopped at the mechanic store. Raquelle was bursting with questions that she wanted to ask Miss Faragonda who saw Raquelle's facial expression

'Oh I'm only returning the car. We can't get to Alfea by car.'

Miss Faragonda got out and just stood there. Raquelle didn't know what she was doing but soon this big portal opened up. Miss Faragonda told her that this was how they would get to Alfea. Raquelle walked through with Miss Faragonda and found herself standing in a meadow if you'd call it that. Ahead of them was Alfea. The place was beautiful. Girls were arriving from every direction walking towards the large building. Miss Faragonda closed the portal and turned to Raquelle.

'Welcome to Alfea, Raquelle. The school for fairies. Now unfortunately I can't get you sorted as I must help the teacher prepare for the preparation but I have asked another to help get around. Ah here she comes now.' Mentioning towards the young girl who was walking towards her. She had brown lengthy hair and she was wearing a floral dress.

'Hello Flora, how are you?. Ready for the new year?' Miss Faragonda asked

'Good thank you, the girls and I can't wait.' Flora answered

'This is the girl I've asked to show around. Her name is Raquelle'

'Hello Raquelle, my name is Flora.' Flora said sweetly

'Well I must be going then. I hope you have a great time here Raquelle' Miss Faragonda said and she walked away

'So Raquelle which planet or you from? I am from Linphina' Flora was already leading Raquelle towards the school.

'Uh… apparently I'm from a place called Sparks or something but for the most of my life I have been living on Earth.' Raquelle answered

'Oh so you're an earth fairy!' Flora said

'I'm a what?' Raquelle asked confused

'An earth fairy. Someone who is from another planet but they've lived their live on earth. Like Bloom, by best, she's an earth fairy too. Alright now you have to have your name–' Flora was cut off. She was being hugged by another girl.

'Flora. It's so good to see you!. You ready for this year?' Stella asked

'Hello Stella. How are you?' Flora asked

'Oh I'm good. I spent most of the holidays on Erakelon with Bloom. She was visiting Sky and so I went too to see Brandon. It was so much fun. Oh who's this?'

'This is Raquelle, she's an earth fairy like Bloom. I was helping her get sorted before you came up.'

'Cool, a new mind for moulding. Look it's Musa and Layla.' Stella pointed over to where the two girls where standing.

'Stella, I know you want to say hi to them but I do have to help Raquelle'

'Fine, but when you're done come see me alright.' Stella said

'Sorry about Stella, now let's go get you sorted in.' They walked up to Ms Griselda

'Ah Miss Flora, and who is your friend?' Ms Griselda said

' Raquelle Willis' Raquelle said

'Ah, Miss Faragonda came with you. Well you are in the East Building. Room 130.'

'Ok, so where is my room?' Raquelle asked as they walked towards the front doors

'I'll show you.' As they walked off to the dorm rooms

**Line Break**

'Ok so this is your room. Now once you've unpacked you bags, just meet back outside the front doors for presentation.'

'Ok thanks for your help.' Raquelle said

'No problem, I see you at the presentation' Flora said

'Raquelle walked in. There was no one in there. She put her bags down on one of the beds. She would obviously have a roommate sharing with due to there being two beds.

'Oh I are you my roommate?' The girl asked behind her. Raquelle turned around and froze.

**Line Break **

**Who's the roommate. I hope you like my newest chapter. Next one will be up ASAP **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey fellow FanFic people, here is my latest chapter. Sorry it so long. **

Previously on Winx

"_Hey are you my new roommate?" _

_Raquelle turned around and froze._

'Roxy!' Raquelle couldn't believe she was here. Was she a fairy too. Raquelle met Roxy when she went to the Groovy Smoothie place with Ella and Lucy years. They were served by Roxy and Raquelle liked her immediately. She'd been friends with her ever since but recently Roxy had left Gardenia. Now she knew where she went.

'Raquelle! You're a fairy too! And you're my roommate.' Roxy said

'Yeah Miss Faragonda came to me at the orphanage and told me I was a fairy and asked me to come to Alfea. I was so out of there although I miss Ella and Lucy.'

'I was attacked by these four wizards who were after my power and some ring but then these girls who are also fairies showed up and they protected me, told me I was a fairy and I ran home. They're called the Winx because Winx is what your power is and there's six of them. They say that I'm a part of their group but I'm nowhere as skilled as they are. I'm only on my Winx. They have Believix power.'

'What?'

'Oh right your new to this. It's a power cycle. First you have your Winx, then you get Charmix, then your Enchantix and then finally your Believix. So did you find out where you're from?'

'Yeah some place called Sparks which is a frozen wasteland apparently'

'Oh Bloom's from there.'

'So I've heard. Who's this Bloom. Everyone keeps telling me about this Bloom girl. She's friends with Flora. Do you know her?'

'Know her? She the leader of the Winx. You should see her power. It's the Dragon Fire. It's probably the most powerful thing ever. I'll take you to meet her.'

'What's she like. Please tell she's not a snob.' Raquelle asked

Roxy laughed 'Bloom's anything but a snob. She's probably one of the nicest people I know.' Roxy was pulling Raquelle out the door and down the stairs.

'I can walk'

'Sorry. So do you know what you power is yet? I'm an animal fairy. I can communicate with them. It's why I was so good with them.'

'Roxy I just found out that I'm a fairy, I don't know what my power is.'

'Oh right, Hey there they are' walking over to the winx.

'Roxy!' Stella hugged her

'Hey Stella, how you going?'

'Good, hey who's your friend' Stella asked

'Stella you should remember her. You knocked her to the ground when you came running over to greet me. It was not ten minutes ago.' Flora said

'Oh sorry about that, so what's your name and power?' Stella asked

'Raquelle and I don't know what my power is yet. I just found out I was a fairy a few days ago.'

'And here's the best part. She's from Sparks' Roxy said enthusiastically

'Did you say she is from Sparks?' Bloom asked

'Yeah she's just like you Bloom, was there at the time of the fight with the witches, she came to earth but she went to an orphanage.' Roxy said

'Another fairy from Sparks, cool!' Layla said

'Well Elle, do you mind if I call you that. It I'll be a cute nickname for you, we are the Winx. I'm Stella of Solaria, A light fairy or sun fairy. Either or. Bloom is as you know from Sparks; she is the Fire Fairy as I call her. Her power is wicked awesome. That's Flora of Linphea, our sweet nature-loving fairy. Musa of Melody, a music fairy. She has some rocking tunes. Layla here is from Andros, she's a water fairy-'

'Morphix!' Layla said annoyed

'Same diff, you still control anything water based' Stella argued back

'Liquids Stella, I just happen to use water mostly-'

'We can settle this later' Musa said

'Yes, and finally that's Tecna of Zenith. A technology fairy, she's a techwiz. And you know Roxy, an animal fairy. I can never remember the name of her planet so we say she's from Nebula even though that's her mum's name; who just so happens to be the Queen fairy of some army. Anyway, welcome to Alfea'

'Girls the opening ceremony is about to start. We should take our seats.' Flora said

'Yeah, and you have to sit with us. Or else.' Stella said jokingly

They took their seats and Miss Faragonda was at the podium ready to start.

'Welcome girls to another year at Alfea. For some of you this may be the start of your journey here and for others it may be the end as you go out as full-fledged fairies. Now this year we have a new class and new teachers. Our very own Winx Club girls have decided to become teachers here at Alfea and will be teaching Winxology. Girls' Miss Faragonda said motioning for them to stand up.

They stood up while everyone clapped and then sat back down before Miss Faragonda continued.

'Now tomorrow classes will start however today is a rest day to get settled in your rooms. And as you know at the end of the week, we will have our annual dance here with the students from Red Fountain attending. Afternoon classes on Friday have been cancelled to allow you to prepare for the dance. Thank you.'

Everyone started to go off and soon the courtyard was empty.

'Ok girls, we finish unpacking and then we meet back here to go to Magix downtown. We'll see if we can meet up with the boys for lunch and then shopping for dresses for the dance.' Stella said excitedly.

'Stella how about we just have lunch. We have the whole week for shopping. Besides you have more clothes than you can poke a stick at.' Bloom said

'But…but…'thinking of an excuse then looking at Elle. 'Elle here doesn't have a dress and she needs a tour of Magix anyway. We did that for Bloom, did we not?'

'Fine, a tour of Magix, lunch and then some time for shopping.' Musa said

'Yay! Ok let's go.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Ok, so I just got off the phone from Sky, and they said they would love to come and meet us at Magix.' Bloom said

'More like they need to come and meet us.' Stella sniggered

'Stella, why the jokes?' Bloom asked

'I don't know. Now let's go.'

'Um…Who's Sky?' Elle asked

'You're so new it's cute. The boys we're meeting are our boyfriends. Sky is Bloom's boyfriend-'

'Stella it will be easier to just introduce them when we meet them.' Musa said

'Well then what are we waiting for?'

'You!'

Line Break

'Sky!' Bloom ran over to where Sky and the boys were waiting.

'Bloom!' Elle watched as each of the girls drifted off to their partner.

'Oh guys this is Elle. She's new at Alfea. Elle this is my boyfriend Brandon, that's Sky, Helia, Nabu, Timmy and over there fighting with Musa is Riven. Make sure you do not get on his bad side. He's super grouchy and super jealous.' Stella said

'What is he jealous of?'

'Other boys hitting on Musa. He's sensitive because he isn't used to expressing his feelings and opening up. He and Musa has the most complicated relationship. They love each other one day and then the next day they don't. You don't know how many times Musa has said she is going to break up with him but she never does. Anyway, just don't do anything to annoy him. And never ask about his family.'

'Ok'

'Musa! We have to start. Hey where's Musa. She was there a second ago. Probably ran away from him again. Just wait. We'll have to start without her. Elle welcome to Magix Downtown.'

* * *

><p>'Elle try this one on, and this one and this one.' Stella was stuffing a heap of dresses into her hand.<p>

'Stella, let her shop for herself. She may not even like the stuff your giving her.' Bloom said

'It's not stuff. Its fashion and I chose it all because it will look great on her.' Elle had tuned herself out of the two girls argument when she saw a silver flowing dress hanging a rack near the front desk. It was beautiful and it would match the silver Cinderella shoes that she got for her birthday. She dropped all the clothes and walked over to it.

'Wait where is she going?' Stella asked 'Oh look at that dress. It's beautiful. I am liking this girl even more by the second. Elle you have try that on.' She pushed Elle into the fitting room with the dress. Elle came out and she look amazing.

'Elle, I'm buying that for you and that's final. Now we just have to get some shoes.' Stella said.

'Stella, I already have the perfect shoes for this dress. I got before I left the orphanage. My friends bought them for me as a birthday gift.'

'Ok great, now let's go back get and ready for the party. I assume everyone has their dresses? Yes? Good let's go'

* * *

><p>'Stella please be careful of that curling iron. I hating hot things near my head especially my ears.'<p>

'I will be, don't worry. By the time I'm done with you, every boy with be at your feet, everyone except our boyfriends of course.'

Two hours later after my hair and make-up is done, I slip into my dress. Looking in the mirror, I must say Stella really has done a great job with everything. The girl I see in the mirror is not me. She is beautiful.

'Come on Elle, we'll be late. Everyone else is ready. Put on your shoes and let's go.' Stella yells at me. I pull the shoes out of the box and put them on. Elle and Lucy were right. They really do look like Cinderella shoes. I feel like a Cinderella. Maybe I can meet my prince. Stella tells me that all couples are made at the First Dance. Although, Flora met Helia at an opening ceremony, so I'm not so sure about that but I do hope it is true for me.

'ELLE, HURRY UP!'

'I'm coming' I mutter to myself. I quickly put on my shoes and head out to meet the girls in Stella's room.

* * *

><p>We head down to the ball room and it is crowded with fairies and specialists from Red Fountain.<p>

'Have fun Elle?' Stella says to me.

'What? Where are you going?'

'To dance with our boyfriends. Don't worry, a boy will come along to dance with you…in fact, here he comes now. Don't turn around until he comes ok. Make him think that you don't he's coming. Ok have fun, bye' Stella skips off to find Brandon and the girls who are with their boyfriends. I don't care what Stella says. I don't what her to try and set up some boy with my or something. I turn around and crash into someone. It a boy from Red Fountain and just my luck it's probably the one she was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! It's been nearly a year since I last updated. I am so sorry you guys. I know that I may have lost many readers for this story due this this but I will try to update more regularly. Anyway enjoy this next chapter.**

_Previously on New Winx_

_I turn around and crash into someone._

_It's some boy from Red Fountain. No doubt the one Stella was talking about._

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about that." I apologise. He held out his hand and helped me. The first thing I notice about him is his gorgeous green eyes.<p>

"It's fine. I shLine Breakould have been watching where I was going. I'm Daniel"

"Raquelle."

"Well Raquelle, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Guys look, Elle dancing!" Stella squealed.<p>

"Hey, that's Daniel. He's in my combat class." Riven said.

"I'm telling you, they'll be a couple by the end of term."

* * *

><p>"So how was your night?" Roxy asked me the next morning on our way to class.<p>

"It was nice. I danced most of it with a boy called Daniel. We talked about so much and we have a lot in common. How was your night?"

"It was nice too. I danced with this boy called Jacob." We walked into class and sat down.

"Good Morning Girls." Professor Palladium said as he walked in.

"Good Morning Professor Palladium" Everyone chorused

"Now before we start, will Miss Willis please go see Headmistress Faragonda. She wishes to see you." I packed my books away and walked to her office. When I arrived, I saw the Winx waiting there. Headmistress Faragonda looked up and smiled.

"Raquelle, I called you here because we need to determine you power. Tecna, if you will."

"Yes, Headmistress. Now this won't hurt a bit. I'm just going to run a scan on you." She pulled out kind of device and ran it across my chest. A screen popped up from the ting machine but all I could see were tiny numbers. Tecna looked very frustrated and finally closed the device.

"This doesn't make sense. It's as if she has no power." Tecna said

"We'll have to find out the old fashion way." In front of Miss Faragonda appeared several items. They were elements. Sources of power. To her very right was a wave that kept washing back and forth but no water spilled over, next to it was a burning sun, a green leaf, music notes that floated like bubbles. It kept going. Element after element."

"Mow Raquelle if you would please stand in front of my desk. Whichever power glows brighter than the other, will be your power." I stood in front of her. At first nothing happened but then everything on the desk zoomed towards me. I closed my eyes and cowered but no pain came to me. Slowly I reopened them and found the elements circling me body in orbit. Headmistress was grinning at me and the girls were open-mouthed.

"What's happening to me?" I asked slightly scared.

"You're a Neutral Raquelle. Neutrals harbour every power in the universe, however Neutrals can be very dangerous if they're power is not controlled. I will teach you to control this power. Tomorrow morning before classes, Flora will collect you and bring you to the Simulator. You may return back to your class now." I grabbed my books and ran. A neutral. Wow.

* * *

><p>"So what did Headmistress call you away for?" Roxy asked as we left Palladium's class.<p>

"Well she wanted to find out what my power was."

"And what is it." Roxy was really eager.

"Well I'm a Neutral apparently."

"What's–"

"Raquelle!" I turned towards the voice that was calling me. It was Daniel walking towards me.

"Hey Daniel."

"I'll meet you in the lunch hall Elle alright." Roxy said before walking off.

"So what brings you to Alfea?"

"Oh, um well, I uhh" I giggled a little at his stuttering. He sighed and muttered something.

"Well I really came here to see you. I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime." I blush a little and smile.

"Sure, I'm free this Friday if you want to go to dinner."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Sounds good. I'll see then. Bye Daniel." I grin and walk towards the lunch hall.

* * *

><p>"You have a date! I knew it and it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet? He likes you!" Stella screamed when I told her.<p>

"Yes and I came to you to ask if you could make me look good like you did last night?"

"Absolutely. You will be drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you Stella."

* * *

><p>"Ok are you ready?" Palladium asked.<p>

"Yeah I guess so." I was nervous, very nervous. What if I couldn't transform? I was told that Bloom transformed only because she was in danger but I'm not.

"Ok now say Winx Transform. Feel the energy flow within you."

"Winx Transform!" Professor Palladium was right. I could feel the energy flowing. I was transforming but I didn't open my eyes. Finally I felt my wings shoot out of my back. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was staring at me again. I could see my reflection in the glass dome. I gasped as well. Was that really me? I had beautiful dark purple and blue wings. My outfit was an icy blue however my boots were a dark blue almost purplish so I think it safe to assume that those are my colours.

"Ok now Winx, if you'll transform as well please" Headmistress Faragonda said

"Winx Believix" The girls transformed and joined my in the simulator. They're wings were so pretty.

"Ok now Raquelle, the Winx here are going to show they're power and I want to see if you can imitate it. Now I understand that you won't be able to produce Believix power but we want you to produce they're element. Begin." Palladium said

"Ok I'll start. Magical Echo" Musa yelled. Suddenly sound waves were blasting in my ears.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Instinctively I put my hands over my ears but I pulled them away. Ok try to produce magical energy. All I thought about was music.

"Sonic Blast!" Wait did I just say that? And what happened to the sound waves. I couldn't hear them anymore.

"OK my turn. Double Eclipse!" Stella was hurling a light beam at me, but this time I felt confident.

"Sun Bolt!" I screamed. I watched as a beam of light shot towards Stella knocking her to the ground. Wow was my magic that powerful or was she just caught off guard.

* * *

><p>"Her magic is really something isn't it?" Palladium asked.<p>

"Yes it is. She's managed to defend herself against every girl except Bloom; I'm intrigued to find out if she can produce the power of the dragon flame."

* * *

><p>"Fire Sphere!" I was expecting some form of fire to hurl towards me however a red shield went up, the protecting herself and the rest of the Winx. I tried to use my magic but I couldn't.<p>

"Come on magic, work!" I muttered to myself. Bloom must have noticed the frustration on my face because she dropped her shield.

"Is everything alright Raquelle?" She asked me

"I can't create anything. My power isn't working."

"Raquelle, use another power." Stella suggested

"Ok, Morphix Bubble" Instantly little bubbles burst out of my hand and formed one giant bubble flying towards the Winx. Bloom raised her shield before the bubble could inflict any damage. Ok so my powers do work.

"Raquelle, try producing a fire ball" Bloom said

"Fire Ball!" Nothing happened. Not a measly puff of fire.

"Girls, that's enough for today." Headmistress Faragonda said through the speaker. I walked back in and transformed back to myself.

"Mistress Faragonda, is this normal?"

"I would believe so. The power of the fire dragon only belongs to one person and that person is Bloom, however your powers are outstanding. Your will become a very powerful fairy Raquelle but you must learn to control it or it will control you. That is all for today girls. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good day" Stella grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

"OK we need to go shopping for your date. You need to look stunning. I know you haven't had a chance to get all the latest and greatest new fashions from Magix yet. You've only been here three days. So we need to go shopping. Now." We walk into Stella's room and she lets go of my hand to grab her things. Just as soon she grabs my arm again and we transport to Magix.

"Ok first we'll go Fiario's for your dress and then to Miss Magix for accessories and shoes. When I'm finished with you, he'll be drooling. Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like my new chapter. I made sure it was extra long because you've been waiting a year for an update and now there finally is one. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously On Winx Club_

"_We need to go shopping for your date_

_First we'll go Fiario's for your dress and then to Miss Magix for accessories and shoes._

_When I'm finished with you, he'll be drooling. Come on."_

We weren't having much success in Fiario's according to Stella. It was either, to plain or to over the top, to tiny, to large, not the right colour etc. We must have gone through thirty dresses by now. I liked number eighteen the most so far but it was too large on me and they had no other size. Right now, I was trying on number thirty-one. A pale blue cocktail dress with diamantes on the criss-crossing straps. At the bottom it shimmered. I liked it but Stella still had to see it. I pulled across the curtain and stood in front of her.

"It's to pale."

"Stella we have gone through thirty dresses already."

"Twenty seven actually. We just haven't found the right one yet. Here try this one now." She handed me a simple white dress with a black belt around the middle. It came just past me knees whereas the others were above. I tried it on anyway.

"Ooh now that's one is pretty. I like it. Maybe if the colours were switched. She snapped her fingers and the dress became black with a white belt. She snapped them again and the belt became silver. I had to admit, it looked pretty.

"Now that is gorgeous. We shall take it. Ok, now you put on your clothes and –"

"Stella, please don't." I protested

"What you don't like the dress. I think it's stunning."

"No, please don't buy it with your money. You bought my other dress for the dance. I don't want you constantly pay for my clothes. I appreciate the gesture but it makes me feel guilty. I can pay for it. Miss Faragonda gave me so money to use in case I ever need to buy something."

"No, you need that money for other things. I insist on buying it. If it makes you feel better, you could pay me back."

"No Stella, I'll buy the dress."

"But–"

"No buts. Now don't buy the dress while I changing. I know you'd do that." I walked back into the changing room. I came out holding the dress and walked up to the cashier.

"Hi, just this dress please." I brought the dress and walked out with Stella. I don't know but I have a feeling she had something to do with the 'sudden sale' Fiario's was having that only just started five minutes ago. Thankfully, the rest of the trip was successful. We found some nice shoes to go with my dress and Stella decided that I would wear the perfect pair of earrings that she had. We arrived back at Alfea just in time for dinner. I put the bags in my room then walked up to Stella's room.

"After class tomorrow, I want you to come up here so I can do your hair. Bring your outfit with you so that when I'm finished you can change right into it."

"Stella, you won't go overboard will you? It is just a date, a first date really."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything extravagant, just some ringlet curls at the tips of hair. And then, I pull it all back with bobby pins. It will be just the right amount of style. You'll look classy and gorgeous but not over the top.

"Ok good. Now what were the earrings you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yes. Come look."

Line Break

I was walking back to my room from Combat class with the seniors. They really knew they're stuff when it came to combat. At the moment my mind was on Raquelle. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Hey Daniel wait up." I turned around to see who was calling me. I saw Riven walking up to me but he didn't look happy.

"Daniel, I hear you're going on a date with Raquelle, the new Earth fairy?" He asked me

"Yes I am."

"Well make you're good to her. Raquelle is part of the Winx now. If you hurt her in anyway, we'll hurt you. Got it? Good." He stormed off before I could answer.

**Line break**

"Stella, are you finished yet? Daniel is here waiting in our room." Bloom said. Stella had been working on my hair for the past hour.

"Almost, just keep him company until I bring her out." I looked at myself in the mirror in awe. Stella made me look attractive. I could hardly recognise myself.

"Okay, we're done. Now let's get you into that dress." Five minutes, I was ready to leave. I walked with Stella to Bloom's room. The he was sitting on a couch talking to Flora. Stella coughed quietly to get the pair's attention.

"Wow, Raquelle you look beautiful."

"You look very nice as well. Shall we go?"


	9. Chapter 9

For our date, Daniel to me to this really nice place called The Crystal Rose. It had a nice ring to it. We were led to a nice booth as soon as we arrived.

"So how was your day?" I asked him. I tried asking questions so that I wasn't distracted by how good he looked.

"It was good. I had Dragon Wrestling, then Fightercraft class, a free study period and then Combat class the seniors. However I think I got on the wrong foot with Riven."

"Why what happened?"

"I was leaving class and then he came up to me, threatening to kill me if I…well if I ever hurt you." I choked on my water, spraying it back into the cup. He did what?!

"He actually said that to you. I'm so sorry about that. I'll talk to Musa. Why would he think that you would hurt me? You have no intention of doing so do you?"

"Of course not! Why would I hurt the girl I like? It would ruin any chance of impressing you." I smiled, trying to hide my blush. A waiter walked up to us and ordered our meals. I asked for the Beef Bourguignon and Daniel ordered a Lamb Chops with Pesto. The rest of the evening was wonderful. We had so much in common. Sports, reading, movies, etc. I was myself with him. It wasn't that I had a split personality; I was just sharing things with him that I hadn't even shared with Lucy or Elle. It was just so easy to converse with him. Unfortunately, the night came to an end and he dropped me off at Alfea's gates.

"So can I see you again?"

"Of course. I had a great time." I smiled and he blushed lightly. It was dark out, but I could still see it.

"Goodnight Daniel" I was debating whether or not if I should kiss him on the cheek, when he leant in and covered my lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle; at least I thought it was. I had never kissed a guy before. He pulled away, said goodnight and left. I stood there gazing after him as he left. Once he was out of sight, I headed back to my room. It was late at night and I was actually quite tired.

* * *

><p>"<em>Marion! Quick get Raquelle out of here! I hold them off. Go! Now!" I watched the man scream at the women. She had a little baby in her arms and ran. Was he talking about her? The sky was dark, as if a bad storm was brewing. Marion ran past room after room searching for something, or someone. She halted at a dead end of the castle, pressing her palm into the wall. Raquelle watched as the wall melted away to reveal a hidden escape pod. Marion placed the baby in the pod and kissed her forehead.<em>

"_Be safe, my little darling. We'll be together again soon." She closed the door and set the pod. In seconds it flew away. _

I jolted wide awake. It was the dream only, it wasn't. It showed more. Was this a childhood memory that she was trying to remember?

"Raquelle, are you okay?" Roxy asked. She looked worried.

"Just a bad dream. I'll be fine. Goodnight Roxy." I fell back asleep, hoping for a better dream. I was asleep for what seemed awhile until I woke up again. Why couldn't I get to sleep?

"_Raquelle" _I looked around searching for the voice. All I found was darkness.

"_Raquelle, you need to find the book of Lost Royals. You will find what you are looking for." _

Again, I looked but saw nothing. Was I going insane? I lied back down on the bed. Maybe it was all just a dream. I fell back asleep, not waking again until morning.

* * *

><p>Roxy and I made our way over to where the Winx were sitting for breakfast. I sat down next Layla and Flora, while Roxy sat next to Bloom. When I looked at her, I couldn't help think of my dream. I also thought about the voices in my head.<p>

"Hey Elle, you in there? Earth to Elle" I look up at Stella, disrupting my thoughts.

"What were you thinking so hard about? If it's the test for Palladium's class about Wastelands, you have nothing to worry about? It's easy."

"Stella, you nearly failed that test." Musa added.

"Almost, but I still passed." I watched the two girls argue. The test was actually the last thing on my mind. It really shouldn't have been but, I was too obsessed about that dream. I finished my breakfast and headed to the library. The voice said to search for a book on Lost Royals so I would. I had been here for two weeks but I still had trouble finding everything. Finally with the help of a passing fairy, I made it to the library. I looked around in the 'L' section for Lost Royals but I didn't find anything. I left disappointed and headed back to my room however I instantly got bored so I left. During my walk, I came across Bloom. She wasn't with her pack of friends.

"Hey Raquelle." She held a few books in her hand.

"Hey Bloom." I muttered.

"You were quite distant this morning. Is everything alright?" I wondered if I should tell her. She did know about Sparks which is where I supposedly came from. I decided I would. She could help me.

"I just had this really weird dream last night. One that I've been having for a few years. Miss Faragonda thinks that it could be a childhood memory." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"It starts off with two adults, a man and women playing with this baby, but then the sky goes really dark and the baby is sent away in an escape pod. I just don't understand it and I really want to, because it can help me find out more about who I am. Who my parents are? Does that make sense in a way?" She looked at me distantly before answering.

"I don't know. I'm sure that it's a memory or something. I had the same problem when I first arrived." We remained silent for a moment which became really awkward so I quickly changed the topic.

"Are you heading to the library to return those?" She looked down at her books then at me.

"Yeah I am, but" She looked around as if she thought someone might be spying on us.

"You have to keep this a secret but I didn't get these from the library. I got them from the secret archive. Come with me." She walked on and I followed her. We stop at a black wall in the hallway. I didn't know what she was on about but then she pressed her hand to the wall and it fell open. Just like in my dream. Inside, was a large room filled with many books. I dropped my jaw in amazement.

"This is the secret archive. Students aren't supposed to know about unless they can find it. I came across it in my first year. You can browse if you want" She walked over a star platform and stood on it, which rose high in the air.

"Oh, a new student!?" I turned around to see a pixie floating behind me.

"Welcome dear to the Archive. Only those who find this place may use it. Keep in mind what you are looking for dear, hop onto the stars and it will take you there. Whether you find it or not, is up to you though. If you need anything, just ask." She flittered off towards a shelf of books. Maybe I could find the Lost Royals book here. Cautiously I stood onto the star platform and held the book in my mind. Instantly I was rising. Finally the star stopped and in front of me, I saw heaps of books on royalty. It would take me forever to look through them all. I pulled each one out and put it back regretfully. How was I supposed to find this book?

"What you are looking for may not be in the most obvious place, dear." I jumped at the sound of the pixie next to me. She smiled at me and zoomed away again. What's the point of finding something if you have to search the entire library for it? I watched Bloom move around and grabbing books before moving away again. She made it look so easy. Find your book and leave.

"So you found anything interesting yet?" Bloom called out to me. She was only a few metres to the left of me.

"No, how do you find anything in here? Nothing seems to be where they should." Bloom laughed and smiled at me.

"That's because the school doesn't want hidden things in plain sight. For instance, a book on battle strategies isn't going to be in that category. You have to think outside the box, so to say." I thought about her words and what the pixie librarian said to me. Not the most obvious place. Bloom smiled and moved away. Okay, where would a book on Lost Royals be? It clearly wasn't in Royalty so I had to focus harder. How else would you explain Lost? I held the word missing in my mind and the star moved but I still had no luck. I had to dig deeper. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of them missing, but why they were missing? The star moved again and brought me back down to the ground over to the furthest right corner. I found on book on all the greatest accidents and disasters that had occurred, so I must be close. I pulled book out of the shelf until I found a dusty book at the back. Blowing the dust away, I recognised it as the book I was looking for. I turned the front cover to see a page on Aetolia. It showed a family tree of the Royal family. The Queen had been captured; the King lost at sea searching for his wife. A line connected to the king and queen ran down to show a princess. It stated that she was living with relatives in Melody. Flipping to the next page, I found another world starting with 'A'. The book was in alphabetical order so I scrolled through the pages until I came across Domino. It showed that the King and Queen had been killed during a raid by the Ancestral Witches. Or so people believe. As for their Children, It was also believed that Daphne was killed however the youngest Bloom was lost. Long forgotten by the world. She looked down at the family tree to see five names. King Oritel, Queen Marion, Princess Daphne, Princess Bloom and her. Princess Raquelle. Raquelle blinked her eyes to clear them, but when she looked down again there was only four names. She could have sworn that she had seen her name on the family tree. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching; she hid the book in her jacket.

"Ready to go?" Raquelle jumped at the voice behind. She had got to stop jumping every time she heard a voice. It made her look suspicious.

"Sorry about that. I do it to Flora as well. It's nearly time for lunch and I'm sure Stella will be dying to hear about your date with Daniel last night." We thanked the librarian and left the archive.

* * *

><p>"You're serious! He kissed you on the first date! You two are definitely going to be a couple." Stella squealed, asking her question after question; however she excused herself to go to the toilet. Bloom had gone at the start of lunch and still hadn't returned. She wasn't surprised when she found no one there. Maybe she could ask Miss Faragonda where she was. As she made her way to Miss Faragonda's office, she went to open the door, but she stopped when she heard voices.<p>

"I think something's wrong. Daphne contacted me in my dreams again, saying that I needed to find the book of Lost Royals again. I looked for it again this morning but it wasn't there."

"Bloom, I'm sure it's nothing. The book is there where it has always been. And it will say the same."

"I know, but that's not all. After Daphne contacted me, I dreamt about my parents. They were playing with a baby that wasn't me. And then the Witches attacked. I don't understand it. I've always had the dream of me being with Daphne before she took me away and sent me to safety." She was dreaming about me! She was having my dream. How was that possible? We couldn't be related? The book said that the King and Queen only had two daughters.

"Bloom, I cannot help you. There are things you don't understand."

"Are you saying that you know secrets about my family and you can't tell me?"

"Bloom, it was not for me to decide. You must figure this out on your own. I'm sorry that I cannot be of more help." Bloom sighed and headed for the door. I panicked as I had no place to hide. Maybe I could pull it off as just walking by. I made it past the door as it opened.

"Oh hey Raquelle, are you here to see Miss Faragonda too?" I turned to see Bloom standing in the doorway.

"No I've been looking for you. Everyone was worried so I searched for you."

"Yeah, I was coming back but then I decided to see Miss Faragonda about something."

"Oh, okay well we should head back then." We walked back to the Lunch Room to find fairies clearing out.

"Bloom, where have you been?" Stella asked hysterically.

"Just to see Miss Faragonda. No big deal."

"Ok well, Brandon called so we are all going to Red Fountain." She turned to me and grinned widely. "And you can see Daniel again."

* * *

><p>When we arrived, I ditched the group to find Daniel only that didn't work out so well so I walked around campus and down to the lake. Knowing that I was completely alone, I pulled the book out once more and flipped to the page on Domino. There it was. The king, queen and their two missing daughters but no Raquelle. I sighed and went to put the book back, but it slipped out of my grasp and into the lake, sinking down to the bottom. I pondered over how I was going to get it, when the lake started to glow. Out of the water, a golden figure appeared before me and I tried not to scream. She held the book in her hands and it was completely dry.<p>

"Raquelle. You found the book. Have you found out your history yet?" I recognised her voice yet I had never met her.

"Who are you?" I backed up the bank, away from the flowing woman. Maybe I could run for help.

"My name is Daphne. I am your sister and so is Bloom." She smiled at me and held out her arms.

"Daphne?" I turned around to find Bloom standing there traumatized.


End file.
